


No More Nights Alone (so cold)

by halfsour



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsour/pseuds/halfsour
Summary: "Sun-beaten is a good look on you, darlin'," Fjord says, voice quieter than his usual tone, not wanting to disturb the serenity they've found in this shared space tonight.(AKA: Fjord and Caleb share a moment on a warm night)





	No More Nights Alone (so cold)

**Author's Note:**

> AHH, my first critrole fic since diving into campaign 2 back in november.
> 
> it's an itty bitty thing because i'm still working on finding their voices.
> 
> this is also just pure fluff, so please enjoy!
> 
> title is from honey sweet by blossoms.

The comforting warmth of their small room is almost enough to put Fjord to sleep, but the serene look on Caleb's face across from him on their cramped twin bed is enough to keep him from dozing off for a few more minutes.

They had a long day, traveling across two towns and only stopping for things of great importance. Making it back to Zadash from the Menagerie Coast is a long haul, and Fjord isn't surprised the rest of their group passed out the second they hit the sheets tonight.

The sun has turned all their complexions a darker tone and Fjord can sense the subtle heated flush to his and Caleb's skin. The bridge of Caleb's nose and the tops of his cheeks are tinted rose and Fjord reaches his hand up to gently trace his fingers across them.

"Sun-beaten is a good look on you, darlin'," Fjord says, voice quieter than his usual tone, not wanting to disturb the serenity they've found in this shared space tonight.

Caleb stirs slightly, moving closer to Fjord on the bed, "It feels good to be out of it right now," he replies, voice coarse with the full exhaustion of the day finally hitting him.

Fjord laughs lightly, "We've almost made it, a few more days’ time and we'll be off the road for a while."

And Fjord is so looking forward to it, to have the time to sit down and really figure out where they're all going next, not having the instinctual paranoia of always looking over their shoulders. Traveling as much as they have been lately, has put them all on edge.

" _Ja_ _sure_ , with our group 'a while' means a week at most, two if we're lucky and no earth-shattering wars or personal revelations put us on the move again," Caleb says scornful, but also fondly exasperated at how ridiculous the drama they’ve been finding themselves in is.

"Two weeks of this," Fjord starts, and wraps Caleb further into his chest, cradling his chin atop his head, "Well, that's perfectly alright with me."

Caleb only replies with a happy hum against Fjord's chest, their balmy flesh meeting and rubbing together pleasantly against the cool sheets, before pressing a small kiss to Fjord's collarbone and nodding off into a deep sleep.

Fjord doesn't care how many days he has to spend on the road, as long as he gets to spend every night with Caleb in his arms, and their friends safe and sound close by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm attempting to write a scene for these two every day this month! 
> 
> i appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
